Black and Grey
by Gabriel Gatsby
Summary: Set in a futuristic world, where The Dictator rules with fear through the imposing threat of his Imperius Army. Draco, a footsoldier called to fight by The Dictator is forced to leave, while Harry leads the Rebellion soldiers to fight for the freedom of all, as well as his love. (AU)


**10:24PM, 24th June 3064, Harry Potter**

One of the main flight paths goes right by our window, and with each new car, I catch a glimpse of the soft planes of your face. Flashes of blue and green light up your features; the gentle curves and hard lines of your body. Those passers-by have no time for our world. For this bubble we've built, and sealed ourselves within. For now, at least.

For now you are mine.

They care not for my bleeding heart, or your rapid pulse. I can feel it, just beneath the surface. This steel jungle has taken so much from us, but it can't take that. Animal instinct will always prevail, above the technological verse that is expanding all around us.

Your breath on my lips. Your heart, a throbbing force in your chest, thriving with life.

And _love._

Leaning forwards, I press my lips to yours, and it's so much more than a kiss. It's a promise, that no matter what, our bubble will be impenetrable. No steel needle or armoured soldier will puncture our black hole. We are the end and beginning of each other's everything. But it's too much.

Your soft pulse, your luminous skin, your smouldering grey eyes – it's all too much for me, and I can feel my breath come short and fast, like there's not enough space in my lungs to inhale, and with your skin against mine I can feel all of you. Like we're no longer two, but one self, melded back together after years apart.

I can't take it.

My sincere kiss turns to a crushing weight. I force my tongue between your lips, pressing in, prying apart, not begging but pleading for access. For if you denied it, I would break.

I can feel your soft, silken fingertips breezing over my skin. You drag them from my back to my shoulders, and it's all I can do not to suffocate beneath your calm. I want to press my own fingers into you until they sink. Until we're no longer two, but one body, as well as one soul. I'm leaving bruises, I know, but the more mine I can make you the better. I want to mark every inch of you. To claim every fraction of your being. To break you until you're as broken as me.

Our breath comes hot and heavy in the night, and all I can see is flashes of you. Another car zooms past the window, and the bright neon lights of the city blare obliviously in the background. But you. Just you. Only you. For now.

* * *

 **3:12AM, 25th June 3064, Draco Malfoy**

I can see lights behind my lids, soft and blurry forms passing me by, and I watch them for a moment. Other people, living other lives, too fast and furious to take notice of little us. Reaching out a hand, I feel the space where you were, the cool, crisp sheets no longer warm from your touch.

Blinking open my eyes, I first catch sight of the firefly wonderland outside. The steel jungle we call home, black with night, but littered with the stars of the city. Skyscrapers, flight paths and shop signs obscuring the true stars, but creating a galaxy of their own. A minefield, constantly alight.

I can sense you're still close, and your presence brings the kind of calm you can only get from this. From a shared serenity. From having you near.

But I want to be closer.

Slipping out from between the sheets, I leave my clothes where they lie on the floor, crumpled and discarded in our haste to get closer, and head to the kitchen. As I grow near, I can smell something sweet hanging in the air, and a small smile creeps upon my face.

I linger in the doorway, although I know you know I'm here. You always do, but I want to watch you. I want to immortalise this one snapshot of you in my mind, forever.

"Rabbit."

I smile.

Yes. Your rabbit.

Crossing the room, I lay hesitant fingertips upon your back. You tense, painfully aware of my uncertainty, but a moment later you're leaning back into my touch. Quickly, I drop my hand.

"Pancakes?"

You hum, and I murmur my approval, only now noticing the empty growl of my stomach.

Passing away from you and towards the window, I let my eyes drift over the mess beyond. The thriving, twisted, teeming carcass of the world. What happened, that we came to this? When did men, with hearts as cold as their metal inventions, earn the right to rule? Why do only the victors get to write the future, as well as history?

As though you can sense my unease, I feel you there, your fiery skin pressing against my own cool porcelain shell. I know you can feel the skip of my heart, too. The trigger of your touch sends me running every time, like a switch flipped in my core, set to racing a thousand miles fast. I'd make it through the atmosphere, if you didn't hold me down.

Before I can dart away, I feel strong arms around me. Suffocating in their deliberate care. Tight, but not too tight. Fierce, but fragile. I want to run, but I can't… not from you, and not from Him.

For no matter how many times you try to claim me, this city is a part of me. It's in my blood, and while I am yours tonight, we both know you cannot keep me forever.

But you will try.

Uncurling my fist, you press something rough and hard into my palm, and glancing down I admire the raw beauty of an uncut gemstone.

"Topaz?" I ask.

"Will you wear it?"

I can hear the barely-there restraint behind the question. As though my answer could snap the very fibres of your being. Set you adrift, into the sea of tar and lights and sound outside. You bury your face in my neck, desperation cracking the surface of your calm.

"Yes," I answer, finally, and it's as though I've allowed you to breathe again. I want to tell you it's pointless. That tomorrow, they will call me, and I will go. But I don't. I slip the leather cord over my head, and let it fall against my chest, the lights of the city reflected in its depths.

Together we stand and watch, as this death trap we call home blurs in motion around us. The smell of burning pancakes soon fills the air, but we do not move. Like dears in the headlights, we stand and watch the inevitable screaming towards us like a spacecraft on-course for collision.

There is no escape.

* * *

 **5:37AM, 25th June 3065, Harry Potter**

Standing atop the Balvarian Building, I can see everything. At least, it may as well be everything.

The sun is just rising, spilling out across the horizon like a cracked yolk, and the first commuters of the day are up. Airmobiles whine as they buzz by on the flight paths, and the clamour coming up from the slums is unearthly. It's a great urban jungle, made up of tar, dust, and _unrest._

But that is about to change.

A year ago today, they took you from me, but today I will take you back.

Glancing over my shoulder, I squint against the brightening morning sun, and take in the faces behind me. Each wears the same set expression as the last: absolute resolve. Everyone here has already died a death, and made it through to see this day. It will be a day of reckoning. A day of retribution. But most of all, it will be a day of _rebellion._

We are The Rebellion, and today The Dictator falls.

Reaching beneath my shirt, I pull out one hard, uncut gemstone on a long leather cord. Pressing it to my lips, I feel the heat humming just beneath its surface, and let the knowledge that you are alive, somewhere, feed the flames within me. We have lost many battles, but today we win the war, and you will be mine again.

Tucking it safely away, I turn to those gathered around, before raising one tight fist to the sky. It's a symbol of freedom and power. An army of fists join mine.

It is time.

* * *

 _Written for: 'The Quiddich League Fanfiction Competition'. Prompt: (genre) sci-fi, (word) history, (gemstone) topaz_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

 _CC cover image (entitled 'space') courtesy of Sweetie187 on Flickr._

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, that was in no way what I was planning to write, but this is how it came out, so I ran with it! Please do let me know what you think. Thanks, GG x


End file.
